Lucifer x reader 2AM
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Lucifer x reader Lucifer brings you somewhere at 2am to prove he's the one.


Prompt: 1/64 (done out of order) - 2AM (which makes me think of the band before the time. So...)

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Lucifer x reader

Based somewhat on the song 'I'm da one' by Jo Kwon (of 2AM) some lyrics (not any of the chorus), not the video, etc.

Just about everything the characters are saying are lyrics in the song (give or take a few small words to make English translations from a Korean song into proper, well, English).

~XxX~

"Hmm, because there's not a lot like my style."

It was the only response your best friend would give you as he popped into- more like flew into- your bedroom after you questioned why he did so. The red digits on the clock read 2:00. Worst of all, it was morning and your clock was set to your time zone and not broken. The way you body felt like it would fall asleep at any point reminded you of that.

But still he took your hand in his and pushed you before your closet, making you chose something to wear. You had no idea the occasion and was somewhat too tired to ask. You pulled on graphic t-shirt, black jacket, and a pair of jeans. You looked chic and simple. Pretty good odds of fitting in wherever Lucifer would bring you.

The fallen archangel held out his hand and you studied, hands in your pockets. You had taken it a few times before, the last had cast you away from friends and family alike. He merely brought it closer to you as a silent message.

"Just follow me and don't contemplate about it."

You bit your lower lip and placed your hand on his. He pulled you closer into his arms, a small sound of wind rustling telling you his wings were out. With one arm around your waist and the other higher up, his hand in your hair, he pushed his wings against the ground.

You instantly gripped the front of his shirt, unknowingly bringing him closer. He went with the flow in a hapkido manner, bringing his head closer and sealing his lips on yours.

As his warm and soft lips went against yours, your fingers went higher, tracing over his neck and connecting behind his head. You felt weightless and above the world, as if every ounce of your being was in the midst of a atomic storm of super nova proportions.

Your eyes had been closed from instinct of both flight and his kiss, allowing you to focus on the feel. The way his lips slid off your lower one before going back in. The way his hand crunched up some of your jacket as he held you firmly. His wings ever so slightly arched inwards to make a sort of cocoon around the both of you.

When you opened you eyes after the kiss, you instantly wrapped your legs around the archangel. You two were suspended in the night sky, blurry lights below you in a watercolour like portrait, shimmering hues of dark blues, shadows, and warm colours reflecting light. Above you was a somewhat cloudy sky, the dark clouds showing layers upon layers.

You looked into Lucifer's eyes and he flicked his fingers slightly. The clouds then seemed to be gone, revealing an entire world of stars. Almost your entire view was covered by these far off glimmers no matter which way you turned. You wanted to reach for the small white dots, catch them in your hands though in truth they were the size of planets, on fire like the sun itself.

"You have a child-like heart..."

You ran a hand slowly down Lucifer's cheek, his lips tweaking slightly at that. He merely cocked his head slightly to feel the contours of your hand as he spoke in confidence, wether mock or not was up to you to decide.

"I got power."

The three simple words did imply a joke of the sorts, maybe even a urban slur on grammar. But he cupped your chin and made you face him. Look into the eyes which the surrounding stars could in no way match. It seemed like a promise, a gift, a taunt for you to join him.

Your hand slid higher to trace through his hair before you spoke softly. Each word danced on the air, making him listen closely and with every bit of his heart and soul, both infused together for you.

"Every day I pray... But I can only think of you... every day..."

Your words seemed to be lost in the vast empty space, meaning in a gyroscopic fall to absurdity. Lucifer seemed to understand though. Knowing that to you, praying was your only link to family, friends, everything he stole you away from.

He had wanted you to be happy, and now he was sure you were. At 2AM, lost in the starry night air, one simple kiss sealed your confidence in him. Every promise for the future he could make, it all rested in his kiss back.

Because he was the one.


End file.
